bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shin Nagakura
| birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | eyes = Blue | hair = Brown | unusual features = | affiliation = None | previous affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | occupation = None | previous occupation = 7th Division Captain, 7th Division 3rd Seat | team = None | previous team = 7th Division | partner = Tadashi Kori | previous partner = Yukimura Kori | base of operations = Reikai | marital status = Single | education = | family = Yukimura Kori (Sister, deceased) Riki Nagakura (Brother) Rika Nagakura (Sister, deceased) | clan = Nagakura clan | status = Active | shikai = Kakusan Kiryoku | bankai = Konakere Kakusan Kiryoku }} :The sharp mind held back by laziness. - Kenji-Taichō Shin Nagakura (シン長倉, Nagakura Shin), feared throughout the realms as the "Demon in the Moonlight", was the last man to Captain the 7th Division of the old Gotei 13. He was the oldest sibling of Yukimura, Riki and Rika Nagakura, also being the uncle of Itazura and Mariko Kori. He was lifelong friends with Tadashi Kori. Throughout the early stages of Part I Shin had not yet ascended to the rank of Captain, but was nevertheless trusted with important assignments on account of his intelligence and fighting ability. He rose to the position of Captain in the years after 's inauguration, and held the post when Averian returned to threaten the . Throughout Parts II and III Shin remained a valuable ally to Kenji Hiroshi and Kusaka Kori, but took on more of an advisory role. He was known to adhere to the uneasy truce between the Gotei 13, the Ryū Order and The Rogues. He was thought to have died during the Collapse alongside his brother-in-law and childhood friend Tadashi Kori, so the younger generation could live. Recent rumours however have emerged suggesting that Shin, alongside his lifelong friend Tadashi, actually survived the Collapse. Shin was thought to have given up his own life so that his younger brother, Riki Nagakura, could survive. He later appeared alongside Tadashi in the company of Kenji Hiroshi and Lisa Yadōmaru, proving that his death was greatly exaggerated. Appearance Personality Shin is a man defined by his laziness. Even as a Captain, which is a position with tremendous responsibility, Shin often slept well into the afternoon and frequently left his assigned work to his Lieutenant and Seated officers to complete instead. Behind the lazy attitude however is an unmatched intellect and prodigious combat ability; Shin is openly regarded, alongside Tadashi, to be the strongest Captains of the current line-up in the Gotei 13. He masterminded an attempted sealing of Averian just prior to the First Spiritual War, and had Averian not received unexpected outside help his plan would have succeeded. When he actually decides to personally involve himself in situations -- usually at Tadashi's urging -- Shin demands perfection, and gets angry when a plan is set out and not followed. Shin has a unique relationship with his younger siblings, who are all quite a bit younger than him. As such he is viewed more like an uncle than a brother and this was reinforced even more when Shin's parents died under mysterious circumstances and he alone was left to care for the young Yukimura, Riki and Rika. Shin pokes fun at his siblings, often going to excess, and took particular delight in annoying Riki. When the chips where down however and The Collapse threatened Riki's life, Shin unleashed his Shunkō and held back the onslaught long enough to teleport his brother away using forbidden Kidō. History Synopsis :Main article -- Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part I :Main article -- Bleach: Sun and Moon Chronicles. Rivalries arc *Rivalries Part II Trickster arc *Trickster Strikes Part VII (mentioned only) *Trickster Strikes Part IX *Trickster Strikes Part X *Trickster Strikes Part XI *Trickster Strikes Part XII Exiles arc *Kusaka vs. Kagura Part II (mentioned) *Kusaka vs. Kagura Part III Arrival arc *Survival Against the Odds: Kenji vs. Averian *Tadashi and Shin vs. Averian *March of the Visored *Kickoff of the First Spiritual War Part II :Main article -- Bleach: War of the Worlds. Soul Society arc *To The 4th Division *A Fearful Hunt Final Clash arc *Liberation Saga Part III Quincy Emergence arc *Quincy Invasion Saga Part IV :Main article -- Bleach: Cataclysm. Peri-Collapse *Brotherly Affection Rising arc *Back to Normality? *Tracking Kentaro!? War on Two Fronts arc *War Upon the Sands Equipment *'Tadashi's medicine:' Shin carries a serum on his person designed specifically for Tadashi by the S.R.D.I to be used in conjunction with the latter's Bankai. The serum greatly accelerates Tadashi's production of blood which, when combined with Shin's skill as a healer, allows Tadashi to utilise his Bankai for an extended duration. Powers and Abilities Linked Battle Formation (連動一戦形成, Rendou Issen Keisei): a series of battle formations and team-based tactics Shin employs when fighting alongside Tadashi Kori. These tactics have been perfected and modified since their days training and competing with one-another in the Shinō Academy. *'Formation One' (形成一, Keisei Ichi): a bait-and-switch manoeuvre which has Tadashi draw an opponent's attention whilst Shin escapes in stealth to ambush his enemy from behind. The effectiveness in which the two employ the feint enables them to ambush even experienced assassin's and Onmitsukidō operatives. *'Formation Four' (形成四, Keisei Shi): : As one of the two oldest Captains in the Gotei 13 during his tenure (the other being Tadashi), Shin boasted monstrous spiritual power which was under fine and disciplined control, enabling him to effectively sneak up on an experienced assassin of Rosa's calibre without being detected. Jimi would later claim that Shin and Tadashi couldn't be defeated without some sort of plan. When Averian tried to kill Kenji, Tadashi and Shin quickly intervened, and proved themselves a match for the ancient Arrancar when together. Stealth: Shin was capable of attacking Rosa without the latter detecting his presence, cutting her back open in the process with his Zanpakutō. In addition he was capable of blind-siding Jimi with Hakuda, who is an experienced Onmitsukidō operative, without reprisal. Zanjutsu Mastery: Although not possessing of the raw skill shown by Tadashi, Shin was nevertheless a masterful practitioner of Zanjutsu who could pressure even Averian whilst alongside Tadashi. He swiftly cut down through Rosa's back without the assassin even noting his presence. Kidō Mastery: Shin is a Kidō master well-versed in all forms of spell-casting. His particular emphasis lies in destruction and healing. Hakuda: Shin was capable of blind-siding Jimi during their battle with a swift kick to his jaw that sent him flying. Hohō Mastery: Shin was capable of arriving at the scene of Kusaka's battle with Jimi and Rosa mere minutes after being informed of the event by Anika, and then demonstrated his prowess by outmanoeuvring an Onmitsukidō operative and a skilled assassin. Zanpakutō Amaterasu (天照, Illuminating Heaven). Shin's Zanpakutō takes the form of a standard with a circular guard. He notably refers to it as "she", making him one of the few males to own a Zanpakutō's whose spirit is female. *' :' The release command of Shin's Zanpakutō is currently unknown. :Shikai Special Ability: Amaterasu is a Kidō-type Zanpakutō that expels tremendous amounts of light upon release. Her abilities deal with the projection of light for various purposes, most of which are supplementary. Amaterasu was capable of projecting countless clones of Shin to fight on his behalf, warp the appearance and spiritual signature of Tadashi to match that of Shin himself, as well as instantly relay information back to Shin when said clones are dispersed. Averian deduced that she was an illusionary-type Zanpakutō based on these powers, but Shin discounts this. *' :' Not revealed. Quote *''"You'll find I'm a very lazy fellow. But rest assured, harm my niece or nephew, then even this lazy bum will get off his futon and hunt you to the ends of the earth."'' *''"You call this swill drink!? Tadashi, we've got a problem! We're outta booze!"'' *''"After the Collpase... my body was taken from the scene. Neither truly alive or truly dead. I was an undying shadow in a world of light. Kenji saved me. So I'll stand beside him now and help him bury you."''' Behind the Scenes The idea of his improved Shunkō was inspired by the Yu Yu Hakusho character Hiei, as he was able to turn his Dragon of the Darkness Flame back on himself to gain increased power. Shin, instead of coating his arms and shoulders in pressurized Kidō, forces it around his entire body to gain extra strength. References & notes Category:Captains Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Heroes Category:Clan Head Category:Gotei 13 Category:Seventh Division